


Homecoming

by shadowsamurai



Category: Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Price is happy and the children have a good idea why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue for the film.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

EP-EB-EP-EB-EP-EB

Charlie frowned as he stared at his plate. "Alright, what's goin' on?" he demanded to know.

From the head of the table, Eglantine Price looked up, mildly surprised. "I beg your pardon?"

"Strawberry jam fer breakfast, bangers an' mash fer dinner," Charlie replied. "Somethin's goin' on."

"If you don' wan' it," Paul said, his fork heading towards his brother's plate.

Charlie knocked it away and glared at him. "I never said that! Just wonderin' why we're gettin' the good stuff all of a sudden."

"It is simply my way of saying thank you, children," Eglantine stated. "Your help since you arrived has been invaluable to me."

Carrie smiled. "It's us who should be thanking you, Miss Price. I mean, you took us in when you didn't really want to."

"Yes, well. Eat up."

"Aren't you having any?" Carrie asked.

"Bangers and mash are not my favourite," Eglantine admitted. "Especially not after spending so many years on a diet of stewed nettles and rosehips. No, you children eat up."

"I still reckon somethin's goin' on," Charlie muttered.

"Like what?" Paul asked.

"Dunno. But it ain't natural, all this."

Suddenly, Carrie tapped her brothers on the arms. "Shh! Listen."

Paul looked at her. "What?"

"It's Miss Price!" Carrie whispered. "She's humming!"

Charlie shook his head. "Get out o' 'ere! She ain't hummed or sung since Mr Browne left."

"Exactly!" Carrie said.

"Miss Price, you 'eard from Mister Browne?" Paul asked loudly before his siblings could stop him.

Eglantine turned, surprised. "Now why do you ask that, Paul?"

"Yer hummin'," he stated with a grin. "Does that mean 'e's comin' back soon?"

"I have no idea," Eglantine replied, but unfortunately, the Rawlins' suspicious nature detected a lie. Luckily, a knock on the door saved Miss Price from any further question, and she turned to Carrie. "See who that is, please, Carrie."

"Yes, Miss Price." Carrie went to the door and opened it. "Mr Browne!" she squealed loudly.

Charlie and Paul exchanged delighted glances before racing to the door. Eglantine took a deep calming breath before joining them. She had received word a week ago Emelius was coming home but she wanted to surprise the children; it almost hadn't worked.

"Charlie, Paul, Carrie, oh it's good to see you all!" Emelius said, hugging them all to him. "And you haven't grown an inch taller yet! See, I told you I'd be back."

"We missed you," Carrie told him, her eyes teary.

"And I missed you, children," Emelius replied sincerely. Then he looked up and saw Miss Price. "Eglantine."

Wordlessly the children let go of Mr Browne and watched happily as he walked over to Miss Price.

"My dear Mr Browne," she said, looking at him fondly.

Emelius reached out and took her hand, kissing the back of it before kissing her on the lips. "I have missed you," he whispered.

"And I you, Emelius," Eglantine replied. "Welcome home."

The words seemed to echo as the picture warped and started to disintegrate. Eglantine opened her eyes and sat bolt upright in bed, swallowing the tears that threatened to spill over. A dream. It had all been a dream. She was still alone and Emelius was still at war.

She had been surprised by his decision to join the army, but more shocked when he told her it was she who had inspired him to fight for his country. Every day, Eglantine waited for word that Emelius was returning, but as the months rolled by, she heard nothing and began fearing the worst.

Sighing and knowing sleep would now evade her for the rest of the night, Eglantine went downstairs to make herself a warm drink, trying very hard not to disturb the children. As the kettle boiled, she wondered what she would do when Charlie, Carrie and Paul went back to London, and if they would ever come to visit her. Eglantine decided she would like that, and she made a mental note to mention it to them in the morning.

Cosmic Creepers started to meow pathetically and Eglantine frowned. It wasn't like her to forget to put him out at night, and she turned to see why he was making that noise. The cat was sat near the front, looking at it with his head on one side and it was then that Eglantine heard the knocking. It was faint, as though whoever was knocking had no strength left.

More curious than scared, Eglantine walked to the door. "Who is it?" she called softly.

Nothing.

"There's nobody there," she told Cosmic Creepers and she started back to the kitchen.

Then Eglantine heard it. A faint singing, and she would recognise the voice anywhere. Taking a deep breath, she wrenched the door open and tried not to cry at the sight in front of her.

Emelius Browne was stood on her doorstep, his face battered and bruised, and he was leaning heavily on a crutch. "Honourable discharge," he said in way of greeting. "Bomb exploded nearby, took a lot of damage to my leg." He suddenly looked unsure of himself. "I was wondering if I'm still welcome here."

Eglantine smiled gently at him. "My dear Mr Browne, you are always welcome here," she told him, reaching for his hand.

"My dear Miss Price, I thank you."

Eglantine led him into the house and sat him on the couch. She made them both a cup of tea and then sat next to him. For a while she debated about saying what she was thinking and eventually she decided to just come on with it.

"I had a dream just now that you returned and here you are. The children will be thrilled."

"And you, Eglantine? Are you happy?"

"Most definitely," she replied. "I have missed you, Emelius."

Mr Browne smiled. "And I you, Eglantine." He leant across and kissed her cheek. "Come here, my dear."

Eglantine moved closer and rested her head carefully on his shoulder as his arm went around her. "Welcome home."

Emelius smiled. "Yes. Home. It's good to be here."

FIN


End file.
